


Small Intimacies

by slash4femme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: Neji’s hair is straight and fine, falling in a smooth sheet like the surface of the water. Chouji’s hair is thick and lush in comparison. Deep with layers and colors that fade into each other, dark at the scalp than lightening at the ends.





	Small Intimacies

**Author's Note:**

> Written as flash fiction on Tumblr in 2017.

“You have so much hair.” Neji weighs the heavy mass in his hands watching it spill down pass his arms to touch the small of Chouji’s back.

Chouji turns to looks over his shoulder at Neji, eyebrows raised. “And you don’t?” 

Neji snorts and makes a gesture as if the brush the question away. “Not like yours.” 

It’s true Neji’s hair is straight and fine, falling in a smooth sheet like the surface of the water. Chouji’s hair is thick and lush in comparison. Deep with layers and colors that fade into each other, dark at the scalp than lightening at the ends. 

Neji loves touching it, the feel of it in his hands. He loves the way it smells when Chouji is fresh from the bath, loves the way it feels against his skin when they are lying together in bed. 

He lets his fingers run through it one more time before reaching for the comb. 

There’s a skill to this, to combing hair, almost like a meditation the way you need to work through it slowly and gently over and over again. It was not a skill that had come naturally to Neji but’s one he’d learned over time. First when his father had sat him in his lap and carefully combed out Neji’s hair every morning. Then when he’d had to do it for himself. 

Chouji’s hair takes a particular amount of patients but Neji doesn’t mind. He brushes it back from Chouji’s neck, lifting it off his shoulders so as not to get Chouji’s yukata too wet. When he’s settled it he starts to comb, from the bottom then working his way up. 

The room is quiet except for the sound of their breathing, the soft shush, shush of the comb. Neji lets himself fall into a rhythm, let’s his hands remember how to move, when to pause and when not to pull.

Chouji sighs although not in discomfort, rolls his wide shoulders just a little. He keeps his head straight and up though, keeps himself mostly still under Neji’s careful hands. 

When Neji works his way up to the scalp he lets himself press the comb a little harder, lightly rasping the teeth against Chouji’s skin.

“Hmm,” Chouji says and Neji knows his eyes are shut now. “That feels good.” 

It’s tempting to reach up and bury his hands in Chouji’s hair, work his fingers across Chouji’s head. But that would mess up all his hard work. So Neji just concentrates on combing. 

“There.” Finally, Neji’s hands fall and he sits back.

Chouji reaches a hand up, runs his fingers through his hair from top to bottom, humming in pleasure when he finds it tangle free. 

“Thanks.” He looks back at Neji and smiles. “Now turn around and let me comb out yours.” 


End file.
